disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Vepral/Kraina Lodu Rozdział XII "Władca cieni"
Witam was. Jak zwykle mam opóźnienie z dodaniem rozdziału. Jakoś nie mogłem się za to zabrać. Ale za to w międzyczasie dodałem charakterystykę Rarika: Jest tu: http://pl.frozen.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Verpat/Kraina_Lodu_2_charakterystyka_Rarika Pierwsza część rozdziału jest pisana z punktu widzenia Rarika, a druga już posiada narrację trzecioosobową. Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim. Nie przedłużając. Zapraszam. "Pan cieni" I Jechaliśmy w strone bramy. Ja, Olaf i dwa Sveny. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze chwilę temu przykładałem jednemu z nich ukryte ostrze do gardła. Nie zamierzałem go zabijać. Chciałem go tylko nastraszyć. Wystraszeni ludzie gorzej kłamią. Oczywiście później do stajni wbiegł bałwan jak zwykle zawieszony we własnym świecie. Sytuacja stała się przez to bardziej lużna i po chwili dowiedziałem się czemu zawdzięczam ból głowy. Otóż ten mato... niemądry człowiek uwazał, że moje narzekania na obecną sytuacje czyli przymus ratowania królowej (nie mam sumienia by jej nie pomóc) to tak naprawdę powtwrzanie sobie planu zamachu na jej zycie. Wyjaśniłem mu wiec, że się myli i tak się tu znalazłem. Ludzki Sven rozmawia właśnie ze strażnikami i wciska im kit że ich białowłosa właczyni zapomniała map ważnych w jej podróży, i że chcemy ją dogonić i jej to oddać. Podczas gdy on ucina sobie pogawędkę ja usiłuję nakręcić ten przeklęty zegarek. Nie moze się zatrzymać to oznaczało by koniec... No pięknie przyszedł jescze jakiś gość. Na oko szlachcic. Niezbyt przepadam za tą grupą społeczną. Gada coś do Svena-człowieka. Chyba chce jechać z nami. Szlag. Im nas więcej tym mniejsza nagroda dla mnie. No przynajmniej strażnicy nas przepuścili. Nasz nowy toważysz to niejaki Tizziano Król Italli.. Mówi że podsłuchał naszą rozmowę i chce nam pomóc w ratowaniu białowłosej. - Witamy w kompani-odparłem-mamy zniżki na trunki w karczmach-odrobina sarkazmu nie zaszkodzi. -On zawsze tak?-spytał Svena -Chyba tak, dopiero się poznaliśmy. Jasne, że taki nie jestem na codzień, ale teraz zbyt dużo żeczy doprowadza mnie do szału. Najpierw ten zegarek robiący mnie za każdym razem w konia, działajac jak chce i nie dając się nakrecić a teraz jescze on. wbija do nas na tak zwany krzywy ryj i jeszcze pewnie pod koniec ratunku powie: "Nie trzeba dziękować o Pani", i że spełnił tylko swój obowiązek co do korony. On krótko mówiąc zbierze laury a mnie wsadzą z powrotem do więzienia bo jak to mówią "jeden dobry uczynek nie może odkupić łotra". No ale cóż jakoś to będzię.Jedziemy dalej śladami karocy białowłosej. II Obserwował ich z ukrycia. Słabe światło latarni oświetlało jego bokobrody nadając im rudawy poblask. Patrzył nastrażników przy bramie. Chwile temu przepuścili kilka znanych mu osób i dwoje nieznajomych. Na końcu uliczki pojawiła się czarna mgiełka przypominajaca kościotrupa. zaczęła szybko lecieć w jego stronę. Wyciągną rękę dając znak by się zatrzymała. Na jednym z palców miał pierścień z symbolem niewidocznym w tym świetle. Cień, a raczej mgiełka się zatrzymała. Czlowiek wskazał strażników, a dziwne stworzenie tam poleciało. Uśmiechną się. Jego plan działał. Poczekał jeszcze chwile i ruszył w stronę bramy. przechodząc. obok ciała jednego strażnika spojzał na drugiego jęczącego teraz z bólu, klęczącego i trzymającego się za głowę. Chciał wiedzieć jak to działa. Jęki ustały, a na ziemie opadł tylko sam szkielet. Koło tajemniczej postaci, unosiły się teraz cztery cienie, czekające na rozkazy. Dziękuję za uwagę i pozdrawiam. Przepraszam, że znowu nie było Elsy i Anny, ale chciałem dodać w tym rozdziale tego człowieka z bokobrodami (i tak wiecie kto to jest). Następny rozdział poświęcony będzie przede wszystkim Elsie i Annie. a i powiedzcie mi czy chcecie by część rozdziału była napisana z punktu widzenia królowej sniegu czy wszystko ma być narracją trzecioosobową. Dziękuję za uwagę i zapraszam do komentowania. Pozdrawiam :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania